This invention relates generally to beverage dispensing and brewing systems, and in particular with an improved apparatus for providing a brewed beverage.
Many different coffee brewing systems have been designed. Most utilize a pump, such as a peristaltic pump, to transfer water from a reservoir through a conduit to a brewing chamber. The pump is turned on at the beginning of a brewing cycle and at the end of a specific time period the pump is turned off. Other brewing systems use an electrically controlled device to open a valve at the bottom of a reservoir. Through gravity the water travels through a conduit to a brewing chamber. Again at the end of a specific time period, the valve is closed. These prior brewing systems lack the capability of consistently dispensing equal volumes of liquid. The systems are dependent on the accuracy of the timers, the pressure of the liquid, etc.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automated beverage brewing system for consistently dispensing a predetermined volume of liquid from a storage tank.